Sugar
|artist = |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 2014 |dlc = August 8, 2019 (NOW) |mode = Duet |dg = Various |difficulty = Easy |effort = Low |nogm = 3 |mc = NOW files 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = P1: C1: C2: C3: C4: C5: P2 C1: C2: C3: C4: C5: |gc = P1 C1: C2: C3: C4: C5: P2 C1: C2: C3: C4: C5: |lc = |pictos = 126 |kcal = |dura = 3:59 |nowc = Sugar |audio = |choreo = Céline Rotsenhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BoRrCQMhk8t/ |perf = in order of appearance Shirley Henault Julien Durand Aurélie Sériné Cormier Claude Marianne Campos Grace Bolebe Thibaut Orsoni Cassandra Markopoulos Daniel Park }}"Sugar" by is featured on , and . The routine also appears on Kids Mode. Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by a duet. The performers of this duet are taken from previous routines, and change at regular intervals. All of the coaches have black and white outlines. P1 C1 C1 is Hot N Cold. Her look is mostly based off her graphical revamp from the remake, except that her heels are now pink and the hair is fluffier. Her color scheme also has a hot pink tint. C2 C2 is Call Me Maybe. Her looks remain the same, except that the heart in the dress is reversed. C3 C3 is P3 of PoPiPo. Their looks remain the same, except parts of the leaves are blue. C4 C4 'is ''Drop The Mambo. Her looks remain the same, except she has a lighter color scheme and her makeup is thicker. C5 '''C5 is California Gurls. Her look is mostly based off her graphical revamp from the remake, except her heels are orange and her hair is more defined. The turquoise green elements in her outfit is in a darker shade. P2 C1 C1 is Rasputin. His look is mostly based off his graphical revamp from the remake, except that his color scheme is slightly lighter, his cloth belt's position is reversed, his beard fluffier, and his papacha and beard colored black. C2 C2 is the panda. His look is based off from'' I Gotta Feeling, except he has less lime green necklaces. C3 '''C3' is Built For This. Her looks remain the same, except the blue parts are slightly more saturated. C4 C4 is Love Me Again. His looks remain the same, except he has a slightly different coat, his undershirt is less shiny, his color scheme is slightly darker, and the soles in shoes are more visible. C5 C5 is Cake By The Ocean. His looks remain the same. Sugar coach 1.png|P1 (C1) Sugar coach 2.png|P2 (C1) Background The background begins on a table featuring postcards, paper cut into a heart, a bouquet, and some easter eggs. The postcard's ribbon pops out of the screen, while the camera zooms into the postcard, featuring the coaches. At the verses, the background features three rainbows (mainly pink and light blue) featuring Hot N Cold and Rasputin s objects. During the dance, a limousine can be seen, with three balloons, two suitcases, a strip of cans, and little papers of letters shows "j-u-s-t m-a-r-r-i-e-d". When "I don t wanna be needing your love" is sung, the background changes into a light blue background, featuring a rose at the right, a striped light blue square at the top left, flying white balloons, and two lines featuring the dancers' objects. During the chorus, the background transforms into two another lines featuring the dancer's objects, and postcards of the other dancers (light blue and pink) doing the choreography, with rose at the bottom left of the postcard, and rings at the top right of the postcard. At the bottom right of the screen, there are also postcards (colored in light green, link blue and pink) showing the other dancers' objects and the dancers interacting with each other. When "Yeah you show me good loving" is sung, the background zooms into the light blue postcard, which also makes the dancers' transition. After this, the background keeps the same base, but with the postcards scrolling down and the one line of Call Me Maybe and I Gotta Feeling s objects at the bottom left of the screen. At the left of the screen, there is also a black heart with a paper, in which "Sugar" is written on it, in cursive lettering. During the bridge, the background turns into hearts and postcards, showing the pairs hugging or dancing with each other. At the final time "Yeah you show me good loving" is sung, the background changes into a dark-blue background. There are roses and hearts and the sides of the backgrounds, and two Cupids at the top of it. Behind the dancers, the other pairs are dancing the choreography on wedding cakes. Throughout the routine, the dancers have their own "object" at the background: *''Hot N Cold'' - A pink high heel with a rose *''Rasputin'' - An light baby blue Onion dome from Saint Basil's Cathedral *''Call Me Maybe'' - A pink rotary dial phone with a heart *''I Gotta Feeling'' - A white panda with heart eyes *''PoPiPo'' - An orange carrot *''Built For This'' - A light lavender robot similar from its respective routine *''Drop The Mambo'' - A light orange pineapple *''Love Me Again'' - A dark lavender tie with a heart *''California Gurls'' - A pair of baby pink kissing lips *''Cake By The Ocean'' - A light lavender trout with small hearts Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Blow a kiss to the opposing dancer and move to the opposite side. P1 does it to the left and P2 does it to the right. Gold Move 3: This is a Wave Gold Move that is first performed by P2 and then by P1.https://youtu.be/jfLGGMf4Urg?t=241 *'P2:' Open your arms 90° in front of your body, as if you were telling P1 to come into your arms. *'P1:' Jump onto P2. Sugar gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Sugar gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Sugar gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Sugar gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Happy Vibes *Duets *Just Dance 2019 Hits *Sweet Beats *The 2010s Were Banging *Declare Your Love! * *Happy Vibes *Sweet Beats *The 2010s Were Banging *Declare Your Love! * *Just Dance Billboard! *Declare Your Love! *500 Songs! *Hall Of Fame *All Songs S-Z Trivia General *''Sugar'' is the fifth song by Maroon 5 in the series. **This is also the second non-solo routine by Maroon 5, the first being What Lovers Do. *The orchestral instrumental version of Sugar was used as one of the songs in Ubisoft’s E3 2018 press conference.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vHYtD8jWMTo&t=72m26s *“S**t” is censored. *"Cause girl you’re hotter than a'''/Southern California '''day" is misinterpreted as "Cause girl you’re hotter than the/Southern California Bay". *The audio of is off sync with the dance in the full song list video.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6vD_Ey8yygM&t=0m46s Classic *''Sugar'' marks the third time that the coach from Rasputin is reused, after Hungarian Dance No. 5 and Y.M.C.A.. *The pictogram colors for Call Me Maybe, Drop The Mambo and Love Me Again are darker than in their respective original routines. *Although Gold Move 3 is a Wave Gold Move, it is represented by only one pictogram, and only one warning effect plays.https://youtu.be/jfLGGMf4Urg?t=241 *Two editing mistakes can be seen in the pictograms. **In Gold Moves 1 and 2, some brown pixels can be seen around P1 s heart emblem. **In the pictogram before Gold Move 3, a small part of the outline P1 s right hand has not been erased correctly. *A sticker of the song's car can be unlocked in by dancing to Stop Movin' three times. *Thibaut Orsoni was the only dancer in the routine who reprised their coach (Love Me Again) from the original routine. Gallery Game Files Sugar_cover_generic.png|''Sugar'' Sugar cover online kids.png|''Sugar'' (Kids Mode) Sugar_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach Sugar_cover_albumbkg.png| album background Sugar_banner_bkg.png| menu banner sugar map bkg.png| map background Sugar cover 1024.png| cover Sugar_BC.jpg| cover Sugar 1019.png|''Hot N Cold s avatar Sugar 1020.png|Rasputin s avatar Sugar 1021.png|Call Me Maybe s avatar Sugar 1022.png|I Gotta Feeling s avatar Sugar 1023.png|PoPiPo s avatar Sugar 1024.png|Built For This s avatar Sugar 1025.png|Drop the Mambo s avatar Sugar 1026.png|Love Me Again s avatar Sugar 1027.png|California Gurls s avatar Sugar 1028.png|Cake By The Ocean s avatar Sugar pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms postcard_sugar001.png|Postcard 1 postcard_sugar001_thumb.png|Postcard 1 (without logo) postcard_sugar002.png|Postcard 2 postcard_sugar002_thumb.png|Postcard 2 (without logo) postcard_sugar003.png|Postcard 3 postcard_sugar003_thumb.png|Postcard 3 (without logo) sugar picto error.png|Pictogram error (the outline around P1 s right hand has not been erased properly, making it look like it blends with P2 s left shoulder) In-Game Screenshots Sugar jd2019 menu.png|''Sugar on the menu (8th-gen) Sugar jd2019 load.png| loading screen (8th-gen) Sugar jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen) Sugar jd2019 kids menu.png|''Sugar'' on the menu (Kids Mode) Sugar jd2019 kids load.png| loading screen (Kids Mode) Sugar jd2019 kids coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Kids Mode) Sugar jd2019 kids score.png| scoring screen (Kids Mode) Sugar jd2019 menu 7thgen.png|''Sugar'' on the menu (7th-gen) Sugar jd2019 routinemenu.png| routine selection screen (7th-gen) Sugar jd2019 coachmenu 7thgen.png| coach selection screen (7th-gen) Sugar omlripdavis.png| scoring screen (7th-gen) Sugar jdnow menu.png|'' '' in the menu Sugar jdnow coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Sugar_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen Promotional Images Sugar instagram teaser.gif|Gameplay teaser (Instagram) Sugar twitter teaser.gif|Gameplay teaser (Twitter) Sugar promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay Behind The Scenes Sugar c2 bts.jpg|Behind the scenes (C2) sugar p2 c2 bts.jpg|Behind the scenes (P2 - C2) sugar p1 c3 bts.jpg|Behind the scenes (P1 - C3) Sugar c5 bts.jpg|Behind the scenes (C5) Others Sugar thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Sugar thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Music Video Maroon 5 - Sugar Sugar (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Sugar - Gameplay Teaser (US) Sugar - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2019 Sugar Just Dance® 2019 Sugar - Megastar - Kids Mode Sugar - Just Dance Now Sugar - Just Dance 2020 Extraction Sugar - Just Dance 2019 (No Gui) References Site Navigation es:Sugar Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Maroon 5 Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Cassandra Markopoulos Category:Cormier Claude Category:Daniel Park Category:Julien Durand Category:Shirley Henault Category:Thibaut Orsoni Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Kids Mode Category:Clean versions Category:Marianne Campos Category:Grace Bolebe Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited